Secrets
by Dreamerrrxo
Summary: Maura recieves a letter from a woman. Who works for Paddy Doyle. Maura's world is now turned upside down after reading the letter
1. Chapter 1

Maura Isles was sitting in her office finishing up autopsy reports. What ever she was doing, she was very concentrated

"Dr Isles?"

Maura looked up. "Hello Suzy" she said. "What do you need?"

"There is a woman here that wants to see you." She said.

"Send her in." Maura said

"Hello Maura." The woman said.

Maura looked up. "Hello. I don't believe we met before." She said standing. "How do you know my name?"

"I work for Paddy." The woman said. "But this isn't from him. It's from his daughter. Your twin sister Kate."

Maura gulped. A twin? She has a twin?

"I have never heard of this woman before. I didn't know I had a twin." She said nervously.

The woman pulled out a letter. "Read this." She said. "It's from Kate."

Maura took the letter.

"I must go now." She said quickly rushing out.

"Wait!" Maura said running out of her office.

But it was too late. She vanished into thin air.

Maura walked back into her office and shut the door. She picked up the letter, took a deep breath, and opened it.

_Dear Maura, _

_This letter has been quite hard to write. Mainly because I've been following you for about 6 years. When Paddy approached me and told me 6 years ago today, I didn't know how to react. I knew I wanted to find you, but Paddy told me no. So I googled you. And wow. You're amazing Maura. All your achievements. That's incredible. I became an NCIS agent about 6 years ago. I live in Washington DC& I'm currently in Boston working a homicide with BPD. So I'll be seeing you soon. I must run but just know I'm looking forward to meeting you Maura. _

_Sincerely,_

_Kate Todd _

"Hey Maur the agents we're working for are here..." Jane Rizzoli said.

"Maura?"

No response.

"Maura!" This time she shook her lightly

Maura looked up at her.

"You alright?" Jane asked "you look pale"

"I have a twin" Maura said.

"What?" Jane said confused.

"I have a twin. Her name is Kate and she's an NCIS agent." Maura said.

Jane looked at her.

"Well the only thing we can do is meet her." Jane said.

"She's the daughter Paddy didn't give up" Maura said almost hurt.

"Hey now." Jane said. "Don't get upset. You're strong enough and brave enough to take this on." She said.

"What if I'm not?" She said.

"You are" said a voice.

Jane and Maura turned around to see who was at the door.

"I'm Kate."


	2. Who Are You?

"I'm Kate" the woman said.

Jane looked at Maura. Maura just stared blankly as if she sees a ghost.

Jane nudges Maura to get her attention. "I'm Maura." She says clearing her throat.

It's like looking in a mirror. Same height, width, face and bone structure. Only difference is, that Kate's hair is darker.

"Nice to meet you Maura." She said.

"Y-you as well" Maura said nervously.

Jane looked at Kate. "I'm detective Jane Rizzoli." She said shaking her hand.

"I'm Special Agent Caitlin Todd from NCIS." She said. "But call me Kate." She said smiling.

Maura still didn't know what to do.

"Hey Maura I saw a coffee shop upstairs. Would you like to get some coffee?" She asked.

Maura looked at Jane with a "should I say yes or no" expression. Jane smiled.

"I would like that." Maura said.

"I'll call you later Maura." Jane said.

Maura nodded and all three walked upstairs.

Maura still in shock had no idea what to say or how to say it.

The two sat down. Kate with coffee Maura with tea.

"So." Kate said.

"I'm not sure what I should say." Maura said.

"Me either." Kate said.

"I never knew I had a twin." Maura said. "Why did he keep you?" She asked Kate.

Kate knew this question was coming.

"He didn't keep me long." She said. "He kept me until I was 6 years old. Then I was sent to Ohio. Where they placed me with a loving family. The Todd's. I was their only child." Kate said. "He never lost contact with me. He told me he'd reunite us both one day. He said it was too risky. When I found out you were alive, I wanted to kill him for lying to me." She said. "Often times he wrote me. Never disclosing where he was." Since I found out you were alive, I have been incredibly distant with him. Mainly since if I found him, I'd have to arrest him."

Maura nodded. "So he forgot about me but wrote you. Why?"

Kate shrugged. "I asked him the same question. I was very confused as to why he never mentioned you." She said. "But knowing you're alive, makes everything better." She said smiling.

Maura smiled. She likes Kate. A lot.

"We have a lot of making up to do then." Maura said smiling.

Kate smiled. Very true.

The two stood up and walked out of the cafe talking and laughing.

"Who's that man?" Maura asked.

"Which one?" Kate asked her.

"All three."

"To the left is Agent McGee he's newer. In the middle is Agent Gibbs my.. Our boss, and the one on the right is Agent DiNozzo." Kate said.

Maura nodded. "Agent DiNozzo is quite attractive. He has spectacular features." She said.

Kate shook her head. "Don't tell him that." She said. "He's full of himself."

"What's his name?" Maura asked.

"Tony." Kate said.

Maura nodded.

"I heard my name" Tony said.

"Are you sure you're not just hearing things Tony?" Kate said rolling her eyes.

Tony DiNozzo turned around. "When a woman calls my name I'm alert."

Kate smirked "oh please." She said.

Tony looked over at the woman standing next to Kate. Then turned to look at Kate, then back at the other woman.

"There are two Kate's. Or I'm losing it."

Both Maura and Kate giggled.

"I'm Doctor Maura Isles" she said. "And I'm guessing you're cocky?"

Kate smirked a little.

"Tony DiNozzo." He said.

"Aaah." Maura said. "Well it's a pleasure."

"Why didn't you ever tell me you had a hot twin Kate?"

Kate rolled her eyes. "Because even I didn't know until now."

"Oh sure." Tony said.

"It's true." Maura said. "I didn't find out until just now as well.

Tony nodded.

"Come on guys we have a case." Agent Gibbs said. "I'm sorry who are you?" He said looking at Maura.

"Doctor Maura Isles. Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts. And Kate's twin sister." She said. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Gibbs looked at her. "You as well... Now get your asses moving." He said.

"Wow he's nice." Jane said emerging from the elevator.

"He's always like that." Kate said. "But we should get going.." She said.

Jane and Maura nodded and the three walked out the door.

"Hey Kate" Maura said stopping her. "Would you like to ride to the crime scene with us?"

Kate smiled. "Yes." She said. "I would."


End file.
